Out of the Sky
by Amy the Yu
Summary: A HUMOUROUS fic based on the very unhumourous events inside the planes involved in the September 11 tragedy. [shounen ai]


By: Amy the Yu  
  
On: December 12, 2001  
  
Out of the Sky  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing (even though I wish I did). Gundam Wing owns me and the Sotsu Agency and Sunrise own everything the least bit Gundam Wing.  
  
Warning: Shounen ai, yaoi 3x4x3, het 6x9x6, OOC, humour, death fic and one short paragraph of angst in Trowa POV.  
  
Note: This was written for laughs and I did not intend to offend any of the actual passengers on the doomed airplanes involved in the World Trade Tower tragedy...well, maybe I'm insulting the terrorists' intelligence a bit, but they deserve it. I mean, you have to be mighty "special" to take part in a plan to hijack two airplanes with butter knives...  
  
This fic won FIRST PLACE in the TMGW contest. It makes me so proud. ^_^  
  
Yes, I somehow managed to write a humourous death fic and here it is:  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
[POV: Trowa]  
  
A week. He's only supposed to be gone for a week. Little did I know that seven days would turn into a lifetime. He has only been gone for 4 days, yet I miss him more than I can describe. I wish I knew what he went through, but I never will.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The day it all began...  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much, Trowa."  
  
"Not nearly as much as I'm going to miss you, Quat."  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
"I love YOU even more."  
  
"No, I love YOU more."  
  
"I love YOU more."  
  
"I love YOU more."  
  
"I love YO-"  
  
Heaving a sigh, Rashid cut Trowa off mid-sentence and announced, "I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but the shuttle is almost about to lift off. Quatre-sama, you must not miss your flight, besides, this mushy crap makes me want to throw up."  
  
Quatre smirked and placed his hands on his hips, "Oh, come on Rashid, you're just jealous because you can't get any of this. You know you want me." Quatre finished off with a slight wiggle of his butt just to emphasize his point.  
  
Shaking his head, Rashid picked up Quatre's bags and mumbled, "Whatever you say, Quatre-sama, whatever you say." in a skeptical voice as he went to place the luggage onto the conveyor belt to be loaded onto the shuttle.  
  
With Rashid out of the way, Quatre turned back to Trowa and they resumed their conversation right where they left off. "I love you as much as you love me times 10."  
  
"I love you as much as you love me times 100."  
  
"I love you as much as you love me times 1000."  
  
"Times a million."  
  
"Times a billion."  
  
"Times infinity. Ha! Try and beat that."  
  
"Gladly. Times infinity plus 4."  
  
"That's cheating."  
  
"Is not. You're just a sore looser cause I beat you."  
  
Quatre grinned madly as Trowa finally gave in.  
  
Unable to think of a good comeback, Trowa crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at his lover.  
  
"Stick that tongue back where it belongs." Quatre commanded, slightly embarrassed by Trowa's display of immaturity in public.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Trowa murmured, "If you insist." then proceeded to French kiss Quatre in the middle of the airport, plainly visible to anyone who wants to see as well as those who didn't. If only they could have seen the look on the face of the horrified and overprotective mother whom immediately covered her child's face to protect his "innocent eyes" from the sight.  
  
Approaching the oblivious lovers from behind, Abdul pulled them apart by their ears and told them, "Now that you finally came up for some air, Quatre-sama must leave immediately if he wants to catch his flight." Before dragging Quatre off to the departure gates.  
  
Struggling unsuccessfully to free himself from Abdul's grip, Quatre called back to Trowa, "Bye Trowa. I'll be counting the days until we're together again."  
  
Straining his neck, Trowa called after his lover, "I'll miss you. I'll miss hugging you and I'll miss kissing you and I'll miss having wild unprotected sex with you until you're so sore that you can barely walk."  
  
"I'll miss you too, but don't worry about the sex, we can have some cyber- sex as soon as I'm on the shuttle. I'm getting hard just thinking about it." Quatre shouted as he was dragged out of earshot from Trowa.  
  
Caught in his own little dream world where he and Trowa can have sex all day, Quatre was not aware of where he was going and before he knew it, he had walked straight into the side of the metal detector. This snapped him right out of his daydreams.  
  
Rubbing his hurt nose, Quatre was able to make his was to his flight without anymore accidents.  
  
Finally seated on the shuttle, Quatre immediately pulled out his laptop and attempted to contact Trowa on chat.  
  
Logging on, Quatre found Trowa right away and before you knew it, they were going at it like rabid e-bunnies.  
  
When the other passengers saw Quatre's flushed face and heard his soft moaning, most of them thought that he was airsick and felt sorry for the poor young man. However, the man who was unfortunate enough to be stuck next to him had a front row seat to one of the most "interesting" shows. Looking over Quatre's shoulder, he almost fainted when he saw what was on the laptop's screen.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Q-man: hey there, sexy!  
  
u ready to get it on?  
  
TB: i'm ready whenever you r, hot stuff  
  
Q-man: then let's get to it. i'm already so hot and bothered just thinking about u  
  
r u naked and hard, just the way i like u?  
  
TB: of course  
  
r u? it's such a turn on thinking about u doing such a naughty thing in public  
  
i wish u were here so i could pound u right into the ground  
  
Q-man: i know how you feel  
  
i want u inside me so bad  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Just as things were getting interesting, four large mid-eastern men appeared out of almost no where. Grabbing the nearest passenger, man #1 brought a butter knife to the frightened woman's neck and screamed threateningly at everyone else in a foreign language.  
  
Being the only one of mid-eastern decent, Quarter was able to understand fragments of man #1's speech. What he heard was definitely not good since man #1 was threatening to kill everyone on the flight if they did not get what they wanted.  
  
One of man #1's accomplices, man #2, produced a long length of rope and proceeded to tie everybody up so no one would be able to interfere with their plans.  
  
Anger slowly rising in his body, Quatre typed as fast as his little fingers would allow and sent Trowa what was to be his last words.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Q-man: i'm sorry tro, but there's some problems on the shuttle  
  
a group of large men are hijacking the plane  
  
i know that u were really looking forward to this, but i swear i'll make it up to u  
  
as soon as i get home, we can screw for as long as you want  
  
don't worry about me  
  
i'll be fine and looking forward to some nice passionate sex when i get home  
  
luv u, quat  
  
xoxoxo  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks to Quatre's super fast typing skills, he was able to send the message just before the laptop was snatched right from his fingers and smashed on the floor.  
  
Infuriated by the loss of his laptop and the abrupt end of his cyber- sex session, Quatre narrowed his eyes and angrily shouted at the men in his native Arabic, "What did you do that for? I was having cyber-sex with my boyfriend. We haven't had sex for almost 16 hours and even thought we were screwing for four hours straight last night. That was the only chance we had to find some release for the entire flight."  
  
Rather overwhelmed by what they just heard, the four men scratched their heads and discussed amongst themselves how much libido the blond kid must have in order to last through four straight hours of sex.  
  
Still enraged, Quatre stormed right up to the biggest of the four men, man #1, and threw a punch in his face.  
  
The man swayed for a second then dropped to the floor unconscious without even a chance to moan in pain.  
  
The other three saw this and screamed like girls before running randomly around the cabin trying to find a hiding place away from the chubby little blond kid that just took out their leader in 3 seconds flat.  
  
Man #2 tried to crawl underneath a seat, but his large belly trapped him halfway in, halfway out. The passengers on the flight rushed over and immediately began to beat him senseless with what ever they could get their hands on, whether it be a walking cane or a ladies high heal shoe.  
  
Man #3, ever the bright one, was panicking so much that he ran into an armrest from one of the seats, groin first and successfully knocked himself unconscious from the immense pain that it caused him.  
  
While all of his accomplices were being beaten by others, or causing bodily harm to themselves, man #4 managed to sneak away from everyone towards the back of the cabin, were the lavatory was located.  
  
In his panicked state, he threw open the door to the lavatory before he had the chance to check whether it was occupied or not. This would prove to be an unfortunate mistake. He walked in and almost, *almost* walked right back out again.  
  
The site that greeted him was quite frightening. There was Noin and Zechs, naked and right in the middle of having some very steamy sex. The sudden intrusion surprised them both and before man #4 knew it, Zechs had kicked him out of the lavatory and was giving him the beating of his life.  
  
Everyone, except for the unconscious terrorists, turned to the new ruckus and saw Zechs in all his glory punching and kicking terrorist-to-be left and right, his erection swaying back and forth with every movement.  
  
Finally realizing that the man was unconscious and has been for the last several punches, Zechs calmed down and stood back to admire his handiwork. Looking up for the first time since he came out of the lavatory, he saw and heard the passengers hooting and sending him catcalls. Having the slightest bit of modesty, he tried to cover up his erection unsuccessfully.  
  
Enjoying the nice view, Quatre cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Wow Zechs, looking good. Noin's a very lucky woman, but how do you manage to fit in her, you're so big and hard?"  
  
Ignoring the question completely, Zechs noticed for the first time that Quatre was on the same flight. He smiled casually and replied Quatre, "You don't look bad yourself. Well, I think you have too many clothes on, but I'm sure that underneath all that fabric, you're looking pretty good." Turning to go back to Noin, who was still in the lavatory, so they could finish what they started, he asked Quatre over his shoulder, "Want to come and join us?"  
  
Turning a very interesting shade of almost purplish red, Quatre replied, "Thanks, but no thanks. You know, three's a crowd, besides, Trowa would get upset if he found out that I took part in a threesome without him."  
  
Walking back to the lavatory, Zechs passed two very dumbfounded pilots who came to investigate where all the noise had come from.  
  
Having missed all the action, the pilots had no idea whatsoever about what had just transpired and the sight of four large unconscious men brandishing butter knives along with a naked war hero returning to his equally naked lover.  
  
Tapping a passenger, who happened to be Quatre, on the shoulder, they were about to inquire about the previous events when Quatre screeched in their faces, "What are you doing here?!?! There's no one piloting the shuttle if both of the pilots are here!"  
  
Brushing off Quatre's worried voice, they replied, "Don't worry, we turned on the auto-pilot."  
  
Smacking each pilot upside the head, Quatre screamed, "We're in New York, the auto-pilot's no use with all the skyscrapers around!" as he made a mad dash for the cockpit.  
  
Throwing open the door to the cockpit, Quatre got in just in time to see them flying right for the largest building in all of New York, the Preventers headquarters. He grabbed the controls and pulled up as much as he could, but it was too late and he knew it. Less than a second later, the entire shuttle exploded in a giant fireball as they crashed into the upper floors of the skyscraper.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Just days after the tragedy that took so many lives...  
  
In a cemetery in the Maguanac country, Trowa stepped onto a podium as he prepared to give a final speech before Quatre's ashes were set free in the desert winds.  
  
Eyes red and swollen from days of crying, Trowa composed himself to give Quatre a proper farewell. "Friends and family of the late Quatre Raberba Winner, we are gathered here to see him off on his journey into the afterlife. He was a sweet and loving person. He saved the lives of thousands during the war, giving up his childhood in the process. It is no overstatement to say that the entire world and all the colonies will miss him.  
  
He was my lover and my best friend. He helped me through the tough adjustment period just after the war and he became my reason to live. I loved the way he smiled. I loved the way he brought happiness into the lives of everyone he met. I loved the way he comforted me when my childhood nightmares visited me in my sleep. I loved the way his lips felt on mine. I loved the way he felt in my arms. I loved the way his ass felt when we made love. And I REALLY loved the way we screwed for hours at a time and the way he came moaning and grunting loud enough for the entire planet to hear. I'm going to miss him dearly, but I will live on so one of us is living. When I die, I will have stories to tell him about what he had missed and we will be together again. Then we can hug and kiss and hold each other and screw all night long just like old times. Of course we'll screw all night long, it goes without saying. I'm getting hard just thinking about joining him in the afterlife buried to the hilt in his tight little ass..."  
  
At this point, Cathrine had made her way over to Trowa and was pulling him away while trying to comfort him. "Trowa dear, shut up. You're babbling." She said softly.  
  
"But Cathy, his ass is so nice and warm." Trowa told her.  
  
Years would go by, but eventually, when Trowa passed away, he kept his word and as soon as he and Quatre were reunited, they jumped into bed and the only sounds that were heard for hours was the grunting and moaning of the two horny lovers in the heavens above.  
  
1 OWARI 


End file.
